It Sort of Happens
by awesomepigman
Summary: We all know the feeling of those extremely awkward moments that you don't know how to deal with. Well so do Naruto characters, watch as Hidan deals with a pimple, Hidan finds out he has std's, my messed up version of Asuma finding out Kuranai's pregnant, and much more.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: You know those moments that are extremely awkwardly hilarious but at the same time you have no clue what to say/do at the time...well I think everyone knows what these moments feel like so I'm writing this story to not only make these awkward moments funny but to hopefully help come up with some freaking hilarious replies to these awkward moments, because guess what? They sort of.. happen.

I'll start this one out since I don't have any reviews or pm's to give me a awkward moment.

* * *

Day 1: Tormented Character: Hidan

Situation: Hidan's reaction to a pimple.

Summary: Hidan has just woken up and headed to the bathroom, when he stopped to look at himself in the mirror because we all know he looks damn good.

"What the Fuck!"

Gazing into the mirror Hidan had come across the most disgusting thing he had ever laid eyes on and to his greatest surprise it was on his face. Not knowing what to do he quickly stabbed the pimple with his scythe creating a nice open wound right smack dab in the middle of his forehead. The crimson blood ran down his head but that damn pimple still left a blemish on his perfect face. As he took his scythe again to the pimple he slipped on the tile floor and came crashing down on said scythe, managing to, yes you guess it, decapitate himself.

"Fuck, not again. Kakuzu's going to be pissed." And at this comment Hidan took a breath an hollered to his roommate.

"KAKUZU! I NEED YOUR HELP!" An angry voice then shouted back.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT SEWING YOUR DICK BACK ON EVEN IF YOU PAY ME!"

* * *

A/N: I have such a sadistic mind... Anyway remember next time you get a pimple (If you get one) it could be worse, much, much worse.

And please leave a review or pm me if you have a moment and victim that I should write about.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Enough said... Oh wait maybe not, you see I own a mirror like in the story...that's adout it.

From a schizophrenic author you might have heard of but probably not because that would be creepy unless you're one of my friends that I told this story to... but they don't review my stories so I guess you aren't one of those friends not that you aren't my friend it's just I don't know you so yeah,

~awesomepigman


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: Tormented Victim: Deidara

Situation: Hidan and Kakuzu, Doing what!

Summary: Deidara lay awake in his bed not able to sleep after hearing Hidan moan a certain roommates name. Lying on the bed wide-eyed staring at the ceiling not once blinking.

* * *

9:00 a.m.

Deidara walked into the kitchen of the akatsuki's hideout and made coffee. Something uncommon for the energetic pyromaniac, he poured himself a cup and stood there. He stood in complete silence trying to make sense of what he had heard the night before. Eyes still wide like a deer, unblinking and still as stone, Deidara looked like a zombie and that's hard to do with someone like Leader around. His body started to teeter like he was about to fall when the masochist behind all his trouble walked in. (A/N: actually I think Kakuzu was behind all of it. hehe.)

"Why the fuck are you drinking coffee?" The masochist asked as he walked to the fridge. Deidara however stayed frozen to his spot holding the coffee just enough for it not to fall. "What the fuck is wrong with you! Are you fucking ignoring me!" The masochist began to scream angrily when he was interrupted by the "certain roommate".

"Shut up, no one needs to hear your annoying voice in the morning." Deidara glanced over at Kakuzu then back at the coffee still just standing there.

"The fucks that suppose to mean!"

"You're annoying." After this Hidan went on a verbal rampage. Deidara's eyes grew wider, which didn't actually seem possible after hearing the next part of the conversation.

"I'm not fucking annoying! You're the annoying one! You make everyone fucking pay you for anything!"

_Pay. Holy shit, he paid him. Hidan paid him, un. _(Yeah even in his thoughts Deidara says un.)

About to explode (It would've been an artful death, un) from the newly obtained knowledge Deidara dropped the coffee and Hidan and Kakuzu turned to look at him.

"You know that costs money, right? Well you're paying for it now." I think we all know what grumpy person said this.

Deidara had now lost it, he couldn't take the disturbing thought of Kakuzu and Hidan ... you get the point.

"Stop talking about your sex life, un!" Okay so he didn't exactly phrase it in the best way but he got to the point.

"I'm not, what are you fucking on?" Hidan seemed confused but Kakuzu's eyes narrowed to daggers, Hidan obviously saw this and got what Deidara meant because he flipped his switch very quickly (no pun intended). "That's disgusting you fucking shithead! Why would I ever fucking do it with a guy, let alone that fucking asshole!" (again, no pun intended).

Deidara now confused and angry yelled at the masochist.

"That's not true! I heard you..." Deidara shivered at the thought, "I heard you moaning his name, un!"

Hidan stopped and smiled, then quickly reesumed yelling at Deidara.

"I was doing a ritual and called him to sew a leg back on you fucking idiot!"

Deidara went sient just staring, Hidan however continued talking.

"Oh and it's not like you're one to talk everyone knows about the fucking sick stuff you and Sasori do."

Deidara stayed frozen face bright red, the same color red as the hair of the man who walked into the room.

"When if it isn't the fucking man of the hour!" Hidan shouted with a smile, while Sasori just looked confused.

* * *

A/N: Yah! I finally updated! Yah! Okay so I don't think this one is as funny as the last chapter but I don't think it's bad! Anyway:

Thanks to Daikuro for the chapter idea, and sorry for choosing the cliche idea but I haven't been writing very funny chapters lately so I figured it might be easier to write cliche.

Also please send me more ideas, I still got five I can use so it isn't entirely neccessary, but still.

Um... Oh next I'll be posting a new story within the week it's a time-traveling Naruto(Akatsuki) fanfic and it's my first oc story.

Also I'm not a big fan of Yaoi but I can read it perfectly fine, in fact some of mine favorite stories are yaoi. So to the point I support SasoXDei. My motto is "SasoXDei, All the Way!" Yeah okay just wanted to tell you guys.

Disclaimer: You ever heard that phrase "saving the best for last", you have? Oh well it's all complete and utter bullshit. I don't own Naruto. (See? Point proven.)

From a schizophrenic author who just wants to sleep but ends up texting for an hour, messing around on pinterest, then falling asleep with phone dying in her hands, only to wake up and wonder, "how do this get here?",

~awesomefish...um I mean awesomepigman


End file.
